legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Parts 6 and 7/Transcript
Part 6 (Mich wakes up tied to a wall.) Nevada: Oh. You're finally awake. I thought you needed the rest. How did you sleep? Mich: Where... Where am I? Nevada: Oh, you don't need to worry about where you are. You doing just fine with me. Mich: If you're trying to hit on me, I already have a girlfriend. Nevada: You mean Luna? Oh, you can do much better, don't you think? Mich: (Nervous) Heh. Nevada: (Traces her finger on Mich's chest) Oh yeah. You and I are gonna have some fun. (Back in town, Hendricks and a distraught Cal meet up with the rest of the heroes.) Hendricks: We've tracked where Mich is. He's on the Moon. Nevada has him. (The Reds and Blues along with Peridot arrive.) Sarge: What the Sam Hell's going on here?! Cal: Nevada has Mich. She has him in her base on the Moon. Grif: (Stares at the Moon) How the hell do we get up there? Peridot: Eh hem! (Points at Aria and Sonata's downed Pelican) Simmons: SHOTGUN! Grif: SHOTGUN! (Realizes he's too late) Fuck. (The heroes fly toward the Moon. They arrive at Nevada's base.) Hendricks: Alright, we're in. Kane: Good work, guys. I'll be keeping tabs here in the Command Center with Gosei. Doc: I think I just developed a fear of heights, and planes, and all of you guys. Hendricks: We should get moving. It's only a matter of time before they find out we're here. Troy: Sounds good. (The team enters the first hallway. They run into a number of Nightmare Forces.) Soldier: There they are! (They're wiped out by rocket fire. Everyone looks at Doc.) Doc: (O'Malley voice) Fly.. You fools. (The heroes all rush at the Nightmare Forces. Back in with Mich and Nevada...) Nevada: Well, looks like your friends are here. And so are those Sim Troopers. Mich: (Thinking) My friends are here. I'll be outta here in no time! Nevada: I don't think so. Mich: Just wait until Princess Luna gets her hooves on you! Nevada: (Stroking Mich's face and puts her hands on his shoulders.) She doesn't need to know about this. You got me. (The heroes finally take down the Nightmare Forces.) ???: Good work. But I don't think it'll work in time. (Locus appears) Troy: Locus? (The Reds and Blues raise their weapons. Hendricks stops them.) Hendricks: WHOA! CHECK FIRE! Sarge: We are checking fire! Hendricks: He's with us now, Colonel!! (The Reds and Blues lower their weapons.) Locus: Agent Michigan's position is a few rooms down. If we hurry, we'll still have a chance to save him. Troy: Alright. Let's go. (The heroes start to move, except for Cal. Hendricks approaches him.) Hendricks: Hey, what's up? Cal: Nevada, Flash, Tucker, and now Mich. I'm losing my friends. Hendricks: Hey, don't worry. You did all you could. We'll find a way to get them back. Cal: You sound so sure of yourself. Hendricks: Trust me. I am. Sonata: Should we keep.... (The ground opens up, causing Sonata to fall. Cal grabs her hand.) Cal: Sonata! Take my other hand! Sonata: I can't! I'm slipping! (Locus grabs the other hand.) Locus: On three! One. Two... (Before they could pull her back up, Sonata is shot in the head and dies.) Cal and Locus: NO!!! (Hendricks spots the shooter and kills him. Aria is in disbelief.) Cal: I promise you, Sonata. I'm gonna stop the Nightmare Forces. Whatever it takes! Part 7 (Nevada continues her work with Mich) Nevada: You've lasted a lot longer then I thought you would have Mich. I'm impressed. I shouldn't be though given how we've worked together. Mich: My friends... Will come.... And we'll.... Nevada: (Puts her hands on Mich's face) Oh my dear, sweet, Michigan. They're too late to help. You're already mine. (Nevada kisses Mich on the lips) Nevada: Isn't that right? Mich:...... Yes.... My Queen. (The heroes get through another wave of Nightmare Forces before arriving at the room.) Locus: This is it! (Trying to get the door open) Hendricks: Hang on. (Helps Locus) (Locus and Hendricks get the door open, only to see their fears coming true.) Cal: Mich! NO! Nevada: Oh, looks like we have a party going on. But it's too bad that it has to be short, right Michy? Mich: Oh yes, My Queen. Noah: "My Queen"? Orion: That's not Siren magic. Locus: It's Nightmare Energy. Nevada: How right you are, Locus. (To Cal) Looks like you passed up this opportunity a bit much. But you still have a chance. Cal: Nevada, I'm not joining the Nightmare Forces! Nevada: Then you get to see me walk away again. (Cal goes after Nevada again, but she teleports out. Mich starts to attack him, but he block him. They start to fight each other.) Cal: Mich! STOP THIS!! She did something to you! Mich: You don't understand, Cal. She brought me home! (The two fight some more.) Emma: Can we help him? (Mich knocks Cal to the ground.) Mich: My Queen says I have to take you down. (Hendricks looks at the team) Hendricks: Yes we can. (Hendricks rushes towards Mich and restrains him. Hendricks uses his cyber core, causing both to scream in pain. Once the deed is done, Mich is brought back to normal, but Hendricks is just standing still, with a change in his demeanor.) Mich: Wha.. What happened? Freeze: Everything okay, Hendricks? Hendricks: Time to get out of here. Freeze: Kane, we've rescued Mich. We need an extraction. Kane: Negative. Too much Nightmare Forces are blockading the Moon. Hendricks: Then we'll just have to improvise. (The heroes are hurdling towards Earth as fast as they can while firing at the Nightmare Forces. They reach the surface back at base and land safely. They exit the Pelican.) Aria: (In shock) She's gone. I'm alone. Mich: You're not. Thanks for rescuing me. I'm sorry to hear about Sonata. We'll be here for you. (Cal looks at Hendricks.) Cal: Hendricks. On the Moon, what happened up there? Hendricks: What happened up there? A whole lot of bullshit! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline